


How Did It End Up Like This (It Was Only A Kiss)

by my-stucky-daydream (Emilymcpartlin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilymcpartlin/pseuds/my-stucky-daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m lying in bed with my two best friends after a long night of playing video games and eating junk food. One sound asleep ….and the other with his hand around my dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did It End Up Like This (It Was Only A Kiss)

I had always had a special connection with James “Bucky” Barnes. From day one when he moved in with his Aunt next door to me Brooklyn when he was eight I knew there was something there. For being so young Bucky had had a rough life so far. He has dealt with the loss of his parents, his home… even his entire left arm for crying out loud. It was rough. But he was strong, he wore it well, and I am glad that I was there to help him through that. We were as close as close could be, and no one suspected a thing.

* * *

 

For almost two years now Bucky and I have been a little more than “just friends”. Neither of us had ever suspected that we were gay, or that the other was either. We were best friends. No one would question when we would spend just a little too much time together or when we would stand just a little bit too close, they would just ring it up to us being so close. Sam never suspected anything either. Sam Wilson, the other guy in our trio, became friends with Bucky and I in our sophomore year of high school. He moved to our school a month into the semester and on his first day he came in, seated himself right next to Bucky and I and introduced himself. He was amazed by Bucky’s prosthetic arm and how he could use it just like a real hand. He asked some questions, made a few jokes and just like that the three of us were instant friends.

After becoming friends with Sam the three of us were regular teenaged best friends. The rest of sophomore year flew by and before we knew it, it was summer again. Summer was always the best. Bucky and I would spend our days together hanging out, going to the beach, or locking ourselves inside his bedroom and marathoning movies for days on end. It was normal. And that summer Sam became an unquestioned part of our traditions. Weekly sleepovers, videogame battles, you name it and we probably did it that summer.

  
Along with a little more.

  
It started as a completely normal night hanging out with the guys. We were just chilling at my house watching some action movie when Sam got a call from his new girlfriend and decided to leave. Over that Summer Sam had started hooking up with this girl Natasha. She was in our grade and was smoking hot. She was every guys dream, and Sam had managed to catch her. The lucky guy. She had hung out with us a few times over the summer and it usually ended up with her and Sam ditching us to go have sex somewhere. Bucky and I never really minded. After Sam left, Bucky and I continued to watch the movie for a little while until Buck turned it off suddenly.  
“Steve, why haven’t you ever had a girlfriend?” I was a little surprised at this question coming from him. We never really talked about girlfriends. We talked about girls sure, but never in a romantic way.

  
“I don’t know. Just never felt the need to have one I guess.” I replied.

  
“hm.” Was all he replied. Seeming content with my answer he dropped the subject and resumed playing the movie. Now that he had gotten me thinking about it, Bucky had never really had a girlfriend himself. He had hooked up with plenty girls, at least by his word, but he had never referred to any as a girlfriend. I decided to not really make anything of it and pushed the topic out of my mind. We finished up the other half of the pizza that was left as we finished the movie and then decided to call it a night.

  
Despite the fact that he and I lived in adjacent houses, we always would sleep over together at one of them. We never really felt the need to walk back to our own respective houses when we could just as easily stay in whosever house we were in already. So it wasn’t a strange thing for Bucky and I to get ready for bed, then each take a side in my queen sized bed. But that already weird night somehow felt weirder. We were closer together in the bed than usual. Which was strange since Bucky is the kind of guy that is protective of his own side of the bed and likes his space as he sleeps. What he asked me earlier was still running through my mind too. In the darkness I rolled over to face him,  
“Hey buck..?”

  
He replied with a muffled “hhmt” through the pillow his face was buried in.

  
“Why’d you ask me why I’d never had a girlfriend earlier?” He rolled over to face me in the dark. I braced myself to receive some shit about how I need to man up and get laid or something like that.

  
“I don’t know Steve. I’ve just…” I felt him shrug, “Since Sam and Natasha got together I’ve been thinking about relationships a lot lately.”

  
“Oh.” That wasn’t really the answer I had been expecting. He propped himself up on his elbow,

  
“I’ve just never had what they have, y’know? Like that special bond and crap. At least with a girl I never have.” That got my attention.

  
“What do you mean “at least not with a girl”? Have you had that with… with a guy?” I could feel his muscles tense.

  
“I guess… I sort of like to think I have that with you. Like…that connection” My heart was racing suddenly. Was Bucky telling me that… he liked me?

  
Before I could even think of a reply Bucky kept going “It’s like, I’ve never felt anything for a girl what I feel for you and I don’t know if it’s because we’re so close and you’ve done so much for me and basically I just… I just...um..”

  
I opened my mouth to reply and try to make some sense of the situation, but before I knew it, Bucky had leaned over and his lips were on mine. He kissed me. Hard. I was in shock and my heart was about to beat out of my chest, but the longer his lips stayed on mine, the more right it felt.

  
I leaded up and kissed right back into him. A muffled noise came through his throat and he reached his hand up to cup my jaw as continued to press his lips into mine. Never breaking the kiss, he shifted himself on top of me, pinning me to the mattress, I could feel his heart beating just as fast as my own and we were a mess of clashing lips and tongues.

  
I don’t even know how much time passed before be broke the kiss. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked me in the eyes, leaning onto his prosthetic, he reached to caress my cheek with his good hand. Kissing me once more softly, he rolled off of me, got out of the bed and walked out of my room. I heard the front door close a few seconds later.

  
I was left in shock. What had just happened? And why did I have a hard on in my pants?

  
…What??

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) the is my first shot at writing a fanfic so any critique will be much appreciated! Update coming soon ;)


End file.
